


in this world, there’s only you

by juwoon



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwoon/pseuds/juwoon
Summary: Juho comes home from the army, but why is that guy in Seokwoo’s hug not him?





	in this world, there’s only you

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this on mobile why????? um im not a particularly great writer but im gonna try again to lift the juwoon tag a lil 🥺 (this is awfully // awkwardly ended i feel like but hfndnd i didnt wanna make it too long i hope it doesnt feel rushed.. i rlly cant write angst LMAO)

 

 

 

 **seokwoonie:** how was your trainride??? i’m at the starbucks near hongdae uni. i got held up, it’s okay if i meet you back home??

 

 **juho:** you got held up... alright.. don’t worry. i’ll see you then 

 

 **seokwoonie:** thank you ju, you’re the best and i can’t wait to see you. i love you~!

 

Juho didn’t reply. He just got out of his train, duffel bag in hand, his head tired from the soldier’s party he attended yesterday. He was disappointed, of course. Seokwoo promised he’d be there to pick Juho up from the station, and even though Juho was understanding that his boyfriend’s business was also important to attend to, he felt let down. It’s not like being released from the army after two years isn’t a big deal.

 

Juho had missed Seokwoo more than his entire years in the army. Even though he’d seen the other on his last vacation days a month ago, Seokwoo had to leave town for work and thus Juho was left alone to spend time with his family. All he wanted was to feel the freedom of his own home again, yet also be locked up in his boyfriend’s arms. 

 

Juho sniffled as he manouvred through the sea of people, struggled to remember how to get to hongdae university as quickly as possible. He wasn’t about to let go of the day he’d been waiting for ever since he even entered the army. Juho had dropped by Seokwoo’s gatherings before, so he was sure even his colleagues were okay and would be understanding. They were all good friends, after all.

 

Pushing his way past a shopping centre, Juho could barely keep himself together. He was still a little hungover, and being tired was almost always a given for him anyways. But if Juho was known for one thing it would be being clingy and cuddly, so his Seokwoo loving side got the better of him, and he almost ran towards the starbucks Seokwoo was in. Juho imagined what he’d do when he walked in- probably hug his boyfriend, and he wanted to be surrounded with Seokwoo’s scent once again. Wanted to see Seokwoo’s bright laugh, kiss Seokwoo’s lips, lean on him.

 

With these thoughts running through Juho’s mind, he reached said coffee shop.  He hesitated before stepping inside, he knew he probably looked awful. Juho knew Seokwoo wouldn’t care, but he still didn’t want to look on his worst seeing him again. He pulled his facemask higher on his face and pushed against the door.

 

It was busy as expected, but even then Juho’s eyes fell onto Seokwoo immediately. He felt his heart bloom. There was that laugh he’d missed, those eyes he’d longed to stare into. Juho could almost feel himself get teary eyed, and a squeak of “Seokwoo!” left his mouth as his eyes squeezed close of smiling, walking towards his boyfriend.

 

Then he saw the boy in his arms. A short guy, with brown hair and big eyes. An innocent face that could only belong to a younger person. Juho’s eyes scanned the scene as his mind started to panic. He watched as Seokwoo laughed and shook his head. He watched as Seokwoo’s eyes met his own. Juho saw Seokwoo’s eyes widen and a big smile breaking out on his face, but Juho turned around to leave. 

 

Seokwoo’s business trip. Seokwoo being completely unreachable sometimes. Seokwoo coming home overly happy after meetings. Juho felt sick, he needed air. He sped out of the door he’d just entered through, was this what he’d been waiting for? Every day in the army, telling himself it was okay, Seokwoo was waiting for him at home? Juho felt broken. He knew Seokwoo was pretty, who wouldn’t love his black hair and his sparkling eyes, why Juho had even thought Seokwoo would wait this long for Juho...

 

Juho couldn’t get far before he felt a hand strongly wrap around his arm, and only then he’d realized Seokwoo had followed him outside. Through teary eyes Juho could see the shock apparent on his boyfriend’s face.

 

”Juho? You’re here, you’re actually here.. Are you okay? You just ran off. You didn’t even reply..” Seokwoo’s hand left Juho’s arm and clung onto his hand instead, lacing their fingers together.

 

”Am I.. okay? Do I look okay? I can’t believe you’d do something like this to me, Seokwoo...” Juho sobbed, trying to tug his hand away from Seokwoo. Seokwoo’s expression grew concerned, and his other arm reached to pull Juho into his embrace.

 

”Juho? Baby.. What do you mean? Could do what? I’m just surprised you’re here.. Is it because I couldn’t come pick you up? I feel awful, I would’ve-“ Seokwoo sounded guilty, and Juho almost laughed. This situation was ironic. Completely what he wanted, except they were outside on the Hongdae streets, between hundreds of people and Juho was crying. Great. He interrupted Seokwoo.

 

”How can you pretend like you weren’t just hugging someone else? Laughing like that? All this time, Seokwoo.. Five years.. How can you throw it away like this?” Juho choked up and he punched repeatedly against Seokwoo’s chest. He was replaced and his own boyfriend still pretended like he didn’t know of anything.

 

Seokwoo’s mouth dropped open again, and he let go of Juho a little. He waved his hands around furiously, shaking his head. “Wait Juho, you’ve got it wrong here.. That guy.. His name is Chanhee, he’s not.. We’re not.. Please don’t think like that.” Seokwoo started to speak, but Juho sunk to the floor. He was tired, and all the emotions he’d bottled up, whenever he was depressed after difficult training, whenever he got teased just a little bit too seriously, whenever he couldn’t sleep at night, it all came back to him. And now Seokwoo had found someone else, Juho didn’t know how to react.

 

”Baby... Please. I’m so sorry, I never should’ve stayed with Chanhee instead of picking you up. I feel awful... And I see how this comes across. But I have to explain, will you please let me?” Seokwoo was next to Juho again, his arm pulling Juho closer once more and now they were both kneeling to the ground, arms locked together. Juho couldn’t fight it off. He nodded, at least wanted to know what happened, to prepare himself through what kind of imperfections he’d lost the love of his life. Seokwoo’s eyes seemed to glitter too, tears swelling up. Juho could see the guilt, but he didn’t say anything.

 

”Do you remember... I told you about Youngkyun liking someone from his class, right? That’s Chanhee. It’s someone Youngkyun likes, I would never do that to you. You could never be replaced.” Seokwoo spoke slowly and Juho frowned. He remembers Seokwoo telling him Youngkyun liked someone, but he never told Juho it was a guy. Neither did it explain the scenario he just walked in on.

 

”You were hugging him like that, Seokwoo. You don’t do that with anyone except me.” Juho sniffed, not looking Seokwoo in the eyes. He knew once he did it would over, Juho wouldn’t be able to resist. 

 

Seokwoo pouted and let out a frustrated sigh. “I know what that looked like... And you’re right, I shouldn’t have been that close, but I was just teasing him like a little brother. Honestly while you were away I got lonely as well and.. I did become good friends with Chanhee. But that’s all it is, he’s a good friend, I promise. I love you too much to ever lose you.” Seokwoo placed his hands on Juho’s cheeks, forcing the latter to look into his eyes and Juho saw the desperation, thought back to everything he knew and realized he was overreacting. Seokwoo did love him and he was too good of a person to leave Juho behind like that. Seokwoo brushed away some of Juho’s tears with his thumbs, Juho could feel his breath on his cheeks. And he caved.

 

Right into Seokwoo’s arms. He could feel Seokwoo let out a relieved breath and Seokwoo hugged Juho back tightly. With a soft peck to Juho’s head, he could hear Seokwoo whisper “I love you.” Juho nodded into the embrace, pushing his nose into Seokwoo’s hoodie to surround himself with his boyfriend’s scent. The scent of home.

 

 

 


End file.
